Part of a movie
by Heiduska
Summary: I made this Oneshot because I got this idea.. :D Just read it, and tell me what you think!SlyXCarmelita


**Part of a movie**

This is a one-shot, and I got my idea when I was sleeping and when I woke up, I had the idea in my head. Cool. Not gonna tell you yet and spoil the surprise! So R&R!

Heiduska

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sly Cooper, I never will:D

Sly Cooper was running for his life again, shock blasts wheezing past him, but he dodged every single one of them with ease. He remembered where he was told to stop and turned around to wait for Carmelita to come. She came a few seconds later, panting from the run.

"Aaaand, cut!" The director yelled. "Good job Sly and Carmelita, that was awesome, we don't have to take that part anymore."

The director, Matias, was a tall male wolf with a slight Finnish accent.

"Yeah..we didn't..a gasp of breath take it more than gasp just four times" Carmelita managed to say. She was totally out of breath and was leaning on Sly to stop her legs from shaking.

"Five minutes and you're on, just practice your next three lines, okay?" Just hang on, we're reaching the end, it's the final day." Matias said smiling and went to speak with the crew.

Sly reached to his pouch with his hand and threw the script out and started to search the part what they were going to shoot next.

"Damn this day can't get any worse.." Carmelita groaned when she sat down to the roof, just slightly panting anymore.

"Hmm?" Sly asked, he was still searching the spot.

"I just realized that I forgot that home. Could I possibly look from yours?" She asked with a pleading look.

"Yeah sure" Sly sat down next to her and they searched together. The reason why it took them so long was because they were reading it for the first time because the offer about the movie came with such a short notice.

About the offer and other things, anyway. Just two weeks after Carmelita had moved in with the Cooper Gang, (Don't ask! This has nothing to do with Carmelita's friends helping just a little bit! But that's another thing..) the next day at work she got a letter where was explained that a big movie company was making a movie about the oh-so infamous Cooper Gang. But they needed to get the real persons to act. And they needed Carmelita's help to get to talk with Sly. It said in the letter that if Carmelita got ANY chance of speaking with him (like during a heist or such) she should give him the letter, because the whole gang was needed for the movie.

Of course giving the letter to him was not a problem because she lived with them now..

The director had made Carmelita swear that she wouldn't tell anyone before the movie would come out. No interpol attacks during the shooting. (Of course they had no idea that Sly and Carmelita were together.) He didn't want to hire some other actors, the reason to that, like he had explained on and on, was that he wanted to keep the athmosphere as real as possible.

That made Murray really happy because he could bring his van to the movie. Bentley didn't like the idea about the movie because he feared that someone would find out and when he had to act to be nervous because "Carmelita was hot on their tail" he didn't need to act the nervousness.

Matias had liked how Sly did his awesome athletic moves (from the Thievius Raccoonus, of course) and wanted him to do them during the movie. Like Rail slide and walk, ninja spire jump and such.

The athmosphere was merry all the time, and especially Sly and Matias had become good friends.

Because they weren't real actors mistakes were allowed and mostly they just laughed about them.

"Ha! I found the part. Hey a good thing, there's not much lines." Carmelita pointed and started to read her lines. "Oh damn! More running. I'm not going to survive this..."

"Hey, it's okay. I just pretend that I fall so you get your chance to rest while they patch me up!" Sly laughed and put his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

Carmelita laughed too, much more relaxed now. "Ha-ha, that's a good one. But I think that I'll manage."

"Hey, one minute before we start. Get ready and go to your positions!" The director yelled up to the rooftop where Sly and Carmelita were sitting at. They rose and got to their positions.

..."Aaand five..four..three..." shows two fingers,then one, and finally signals them to start

"So, Ms.Fox, you got me surrounded." Sly started and flashed a grin staying where he was standing.

"That's right. Now stand there, so I can put my handcuffs on you." Carmelita's eyes glowed with exitement when she pointed her shock pistol right at Sly. Finally she got to do the thing she had always been dreaming of.

While Carmelita said her lines, Sly counted the seconds and waited. The thing that Sly was about to do was in his opinion the best part in this movie.

He dashed forward, knocked Carmelita's gun out of her hands and planted a kiss straight to her lips pulling her close. He was just supposed to distract her by giving a quick kiss, but the thing he did seemed to work, because it got Carmelita stunned. Sly pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground.

Sly jumped down from the rooftop while Carmelita was coughed and yelling "I'LL GET YOU RINGTAIL!"

"Cut!"

Matias came towards Sly. Sly thought that he was in trouble for pulling that kind of a stunt, but Matias didn't seem to mind at all. "Hey that wasn't exactly what I thought, actually it was better! Awesome!" Matias said and stole Sly's hat and messed his hair up.

Just then Carmelita climbed down. "Hey that wasn't how it should've went! Well no complaints from me, because I got spared from the running."

"I thought that using a smoke bomb would be fun." Sly winked.

"How about the other thing you did, hmm, ringtail?" Carmelita accused but smiled.

Sly didn't got the chance to answer when Matias started to praise them.

"Thank you two so much! This could've never worked out without you help, or Bentley's or Murray's." Matias said with such excitement it made the whole crew cheer and whistle. "Oh, and before I forget! We'd like to make an interview of you two on tv! It's because ordinary people never get to see a master thief like you on daylight, Sly. You'll do it, right?"

"I quess it can't do any harm, can it?" Carmelita shrugged and smiled. Sly seemed to approve too and smiled.

Two months later the movie came out. It was the premiere. Carmelita and the Cooper Gang got to walk the red carpet. It was their first time ever. It seemed that they hade a huge number of fans! They got to give autographs, and some fan girls got wild and wanted to see Sly and Carmelita hug. Carmelita surprised them all by kissing Sly straight on the lips. The fans got crazy and started screaming like mad.

"And it was you who talked about keeping it down" Sly whispered to Carmelita as they walked inside.

Maybe the stunt Carmelita pulled was a little bit bold because just when the movie ended, there were interpol squads everwhere! It was just like from a movie, Murray and Bentley ran for the van while Sly and Carmelita distracted everyone. The fans screamed with excitement when the van burst through a side door and the back doors opened so that they could get in. Murray hit the pedal to the floor and the van disappeared within a second.

That may have been the end for Carmelita's career, but at least they stole the spot light!

A/N: Yay once again I had so much fun writing this! Sorry if there's spelling mistakes, 'cuz I made this in a few hours. I hope you like to read it as much as I liked to write it! Sly/Carmelita's the best :DDD

Heiduska


End file.
